


Naruto's Perverted Punishment

by Pie555



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), Corporal Punishment, Diapers, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Micropenis, Naruto is Just Naruto, Non-Consensual Spanking, Peeping, Pervert Uzumaki Naruto, Public Humiliation, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: It's bad times for Naruto when he gets caught by Tsunade as he peeps on the women Hot Springs!Features Small Penis Humilation. Public Humilation. Spankings and Diaper Punishments.
Relationships: Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Naruto's Perverted Punishment

Tsunade couldn't understand how someone like Sarutobi-Sensei had managed to live so long as Hokage. Sure, it might have been Orochimaru who had eventually killed him. But if she was going, to be honest with herself. She would rather fight her old teammate with her hands tied behind her back then spend ten hours a day behind that desk.

"I can't believe I was such a fool to let that brat talk me into becoming Hokage. The things I would be willing to do to spend an afternoon in a casino..." Tsunade sighed and shook her head as she marched through the village proper. It was good to be able to get up and stretch her legs every once in a while. That was why she was taking an afternoon walk through the village.

Plus, Konoha could sure be beautiful in the summer...and it would be a shame to spend a wonderful day like today in her office.

As she was walking past the hot-springs, she just so happened to hear a boyish giggle. Stopping in the street, she focused to see if she could hear it again. Her dark brown eyes darting around to see if she could spot anyone.

.

.

_"Hehehe..yeah that's the money shot."_

Tsunade sharply turned her head towards the hot-springs and squinted. Past the trees and far in the distance she spotted a familiar orange jumpsuit and head of yellow hair squatting beside the woman's wall of the hot-spring. It took just a second for all the pieces to fall into place in her head.

"Oh, he is so _dead_." She hissed before silently leaping through the trees towards Naruto's hiding spot. The boy in question never once noticed the sound of leaves rustling behind him. He was far too absorbed spying on the naked ladies on the other side of the wall. His whiskered cheek pressed flat against the bamboo wall so he could peak through the small hole that had been drilled in.

More perverted giggles came from the thirteen-year-old boy, unaware of the danger he was in before the back of his collar was grabbed and he was yanked away from the wall and onto his butt!

"Ack-! Ow!" Naruto rubbed his ass as he shot a glare at the person who had yanked him back. Only to recoil in complete fear as Tsunade's angry face came into view. "Gah! Granny Hokage! It isn't what this looks like, I swear!"

With a glare strong enough to burn a hole through the Hokage mountain, Tsunade reached down and grabbed Naruto by his ankle and promptly lifted the teen upside down. "Oh yeah?! Then please, tell me what you **were** doing just now Naruto."

Naruto squealed and wiggled in fear as he was held upside down. "H-Hey! Put me down! Put me down!" He shouted as he squirmed and twisted uselessly in Tsunade's hold. "I was j-just uh...b-bird watching! Yea! Bird watching! Now let me down all ready granny! I'm going to pass out!"

Tsunade scoffed and dropped Naruto right down on his head.

"Ow!" A moan soon followed his yelp of pain as he clutched his aching skull

Crossing her arms, Tsunade scolded Kushina and Minato's child. "Bird watching Naruto? Even Jiraiya could come up with better excuses than that." Reaching down once again, she picked Naruto up, put him on his feet, and then began to march him to the front of the hot springs by yanking on his ear.

Naruto's face glowed pink as he was tugged to the street by his ear like a naughty child. He whined and tugged on Tsunade's hand, but it remained tight around his ear lobe.

"First, you're going to apologize to those women you were peaking on. Then I'm going to take you back to my office and punish you properly. Got it?" She barked, tugging painfully on Naruto's ear. The boy cried out in pain and shook his head in fear as he was taken inside of the hot springs and towards the lady's side.

"W-wait a second! I'm really sorry! I swear I am, b-but you can't take me in there! That's the women's side!" Naruto trembled at the idea of being made to apologize to all the women he had been peaking on. If word got around that he was peeping, Sakura would surely find out and she would beat his ass! Then she would never want to take him on a date!

"Well, you sure felt fine spying on them Naruto. Now get in there!" Tsunade slapped Naruto on the ass, forcing the boy through the curtains with a yelp as he reached back to rub his ass.

There was a short scream by the women bathing in the hot springs before Lady Tsunade appeared beside Naruto.

"Sorry about interrupting your baths ladies, but I got a little pervert here who has an apology to give. Naruto, why don't you get to it." Tsunade finally let go of Naruto's ear, who clutched the bright red appendage and rubbed it teary-eyed. The blonde slowly looked up and blushed as he saw the angry eyes of the women he had just been peaking on.

There had to be at least thirty of them in total. From old to young. Ugly to gorgeous. People he knew and others he didn't. Naruto gulped. This was just humiliating!

"I'm...uh. R-Really sorry for s-spying on you!" Naruto stammered out as quickly as possible. Avoiding the looks of the women he had offended. "N-Now can we leave? Plea.." Looking over his shoulder, Naruto expected to see Tsunade. However to his confusion. She wasn't there!

At the very same moment, he felt his pants and underwear being yanked to his ankles. Exposing his legs, butt, and hairless little penis to the eyes of the women in the spa. Courtesy of Tsunade.

And by 'little' I mean _'little'_.

Naruto shrieked like a girl and tried to cover his pitiful, one-inch cock with his hands and jacket, but was stopped by Tsunade grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back.

"How about we give this another try Naruto. I want you to mean your apology this time." Tsunade held Naruto still as she stripped him naked in front of their audience. The women laughed and pointed as the humiliated troublemaker was stripped naked in front of them, and forced to show off his unimpressive boy-hood.

"Hahaha!"

"Oh my god look at that little thing!"

"My six-year-old has a bigger penis then he does!"

"Oh please, my baby grandson has a bigger wiener then that boy does."

More laughter and taunts came from the spied on women. Naruto pressed his bare legs together and tried to shift his hips to the left and right to hide. But Tsunade had him held tight, and with his arms held behind his back, he couldn't even cover himself! Shame and humiliation burned Naruto to the core, and he helplessly looked back at his Hokahe for mercy. tears in his eyes.

"Please, _please_ let me go Baa-chan! They can't see me like this!" Maybe it was a mix of humiliation and shame. But Naruto's one-inch cock crew half an inch to its fully hard state. His pink mushroom tip stood out proudly. Unashamed unlike the owner of the baby-sized cock.

Tsunade, unsurprising, didn't feel any pity for Naruto. "Do you think _they_ wanted to be seen like this Naruto? Women aren't objects for men to stare at. Hopefully, this will teach you a good lesson about being respectful to women." She took a sidelong glance at Naruto's hairless crotch and smirked. "And I think I know just how to proceed from here."

Naruto looked down in shame as his attempts to hide his baby cock were shown to be useless. His own cock betraying him by twitching and dripping clear pre-cum.

"Okay ladies, let's form a line. That way Naruto can apologize to you one by one for spying on you. And for doing so with such a small, baby cock too. Feel free to feel him up as much as you'd like." Tsunade held Naruto straight up, forcing the blonde to look in the eyes each lady as they came up to him to feel his little penis and ball sack with their petite hands.

Naruto felt tears of shame and humiliation pour down his cheeks as he apologized to each girl as they came up.

"I'm sorry for spying and having a b-baby cock. I'm s-sorry for spying and having a b-baby cock."

Again and again, he repeated the humiliating apology. Each woman touching his sensitive little cock and balls which only further humiliated and aroused him. His little willy was flicked, cooed at, and taunted. Sometimes his balls even got a hard pinch!

The last woman was finally given her apology, and the thoroughly chastised and humiliated young boy sobbed as his cock continued to twitch and throb uselessly in the warm air of the spa.

What poor Naruto didn't know was that his punishment was long from over...


End file.
